Topix War II
Topix War II, or '''The Second Topix War '''was a destructive conflict between the Contributors of Topix (led by Spinosaur King) and the Topix trolls (led by Giganotosaurus Fan, later by Pincus Shain). It was the most destructive conflict in the dinosaur forum's history, and caused many users to flee. The scars and memories of the war linger to this day. Origins And Beginning The origins of the Second Topix War can be traced to October 2009. Giganotosaurus Fan had arrived and begun trolling with help from a fellow troll Ohyeah. The forum was badly damaged, and the First Topix War was started to defeat them. The war ended 3 days after it began, when Giganotosaurus Fan began posting as Spinosaur King and vice versa. Spino King was branded a traitor, but Ohyeah saw the error of his ways and surrendered to the Topix community. Spinosaur King himself denied that he was Giga Fan. Following Ohyeah's change of ways, Giga Fan left the forum, but was replaced by Pincus Shain, a troll who posted religiously discriminating and racist comments. Pincus was ignored to begin with. From then on the forum tried to recover from the chain of events up to and including the war, but the community was badly shaken. To try and stable things up, Spinosaur King founded The Topix Dinosaur Forum Council, to keep the forum in order and working smoothly. To make matters worse however, in mid-Decemeber, two new trolls arrived, The Texas Duo, who began randomly trolling people. On top of that, Giganotosaurus Fan came back, and began trolling more intensely than ever. Once again, the Topix Dinosaur Forum lingered on the brink of war. For many days, the trolling continued, with the contributors trying to fend them off, but to no avail. Pincus Shain left briefly, and Giganotosaurus Fan began insulting even more. The community had little options; they could try and continue as normal, they could leave and go into exile, or they could go to war with the trolls. Spinosaur King opted for war, and some users backed him up, but most did not want another war. Spinodontosaurus decided he'd had enough, and left the forum. Many users also threatened to leave, and, angry that the community was falling apart, Spinosaur King declared war in mid-December 2009. The council led the attack on the trolls, and the two sides appeared evenly matched, but some users declared that they would take no further part in the war, such as Spinodontosaurus, who had recently returned to the forum. The Conflict Escalates Enraged that the Topix Community was resisting his rule, Giganotosaurus Fan immediately attacked the contributors and forced them back with alarming speed. He polluted many contributor threads, and the users tried their best to keep him away from the most important ones. Despite their efforts, Giga Fan and the Texas Duo soon took over most of the forum, badly crippling it, and turning the war in their favour. The contributors tried their best and attacked together, focusing their attacks on Giga Fan, but they were still no match for the troll, and were forced to the verge of defeat. At this point, the Topix community was on the verge of defeat. To make matters worse, Pincus Shain returned and continued his trollish ways. Almost every thread was permanently contaminated with troll posts, insults, and battling users. But under the pressure, the users redoubled their efforts. Giga Fan and the Texas Duo were pushed back by the furious users, and after several more days Texasaurus was seemingly chased from the forum. Two or three days later, Mike Anderson also stopped his attacks. But Giganotosaurus Fan remained, still holding his own against the users, but over time he too began to be overwhelmed by the numbers and persistence of the users. Realizing that he was losing ground, Giga Fan stopped fighting, and tried a completely different tactic to overcome the forum. He claimed to be Spinosaur King's real life friend, which most of the forum council did not believe as Giga Fan was supposedly the same person as Spinosaur King, although there was no hard evidence to confirm either side of the argument. A few users trusted Giga Fan, and asked for a truce with the troll. However, siezing his chance, the troll began posting as Spinosaur King (the posts would seemingly have been written by Spinosaur King, but be posted by Giga Fan) and many users, including PaudieN1, Lord of the Allosaurs, and Spinodontosaurus blamed Spinosaur King for being Giga Fan. Furious at these accusations, Spinosaur King blasted Giga Fan with insults, catching the troll off-guard and defeating him in less than an hour. Giganotosaurus Fan was then placed on trial, and sent to exile. He threatened to take revenge on the users, before leaving Topix for good. Topix War II had seemingly been won. However, the conflict was far from over... Rise of Pincus Shain After Giga Fan had been blasted away, a large group of the trolls who were working with Giga fan left. However, Pincus Shain did not. The forum, forever crippled, and still in the confusion of Gig fans impersonations, was very weak and vulnerable to attack. Seizing his chance, Pincus attacked the forum, blasting all the users with insults, and seemingly destroying the forum. Some users like Spino King bombarded Pincus, but at the time, he was (arguably) even more powerful than ever before. When the trolls that had left saw how devestated the forum was, they returned and won the war. Pincus exiled all the contributors and then created the largest troll empire ever, Trolltopia. Paleo Insanitywas created as a safe heaven for the users to retreat to, yet the scars were shown to all users. However, the spark of rebelion began to form, and many began seeking another attempt to fend of the trolls. There wish was granted. Category:Wars Category:Topix Wars